Imperfection (A Jeff The Killer Love Story) Part 1
by MoreLoveForTheInsane
Summary: Taylor Rae Jones, the perfect girl you could ever imagine! Beautiful, smart, funny, popular, and a perfect boyfriend that every girl drools over. Sounds like a Mary Sue to me. If anything, she isn't the prettiest girl in school, she isn't a straight A student, isn't the funny type, and isn't popular at all. But one thing is for sure... Her boyfriend is to DIE for. *Bud dum Che*


Chapter 1

I wake up gasping for air. The nightmare that I have had for months and he was there to make matters... breathtaking. It was 5:36 am and I needed to get up around 6:30. A little early to get ready for school, so I looked around to see what I could do. While I was looking around I noticed how messy my room was. When I see how messy my room is I need to clean it up. I'm odd like that, but who cares, right? I started to clean my room and I stepped on something wet.

"What the...?" I looked down and saw, what looked like, blood. "What? How is there blood on my floor? Maybe it's not blood..." I pondered to myself. I grabbed some towels and cleaned up the unknown substance. I finished cleaning my room and in the process I actually found my old IPod. I lost it almost a year ago. It only had 8 songs on it. "Sweet Dreams", "Criminal" and others that I don't remember.

I hooked up my IPod to my computer and added hundreds of new songs. By the time it finished downloading, I stated to get ready for school. I got out my black skinny jeans, a Peirce The Veil jacket, Black Veil Brides concert T-shirt, some socks, and my black Converse. I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs, and saw my 23 year old brother trying to tie his tie for work. "Here, Derek, let me do this for you." I said holding his tie and trying to figure out what he did to tie such a knot. I soon figured it out and tied it correctly. " You haven't brushed your hair yet?" he said chuckling a little and then brushing my hair back with his hand.

Ugh. I hated it when he did that. "Don't you have an interview to go to?" I said crossing my arms. "Okay, Okay." he said to me and then walking out. "Bye turd-sniffer!" I say yelling out to him."Bye retard!" he said yelling back and closing the front door. I immediately go to the bathroom and brush my short dark brown hair. On one side its mostly shaved off. The other is to my shoulder. It's a punk, cool, whatever hairstyle. I got my bag and left the house.

I pulled out my IPod and put it on shuffle. "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by Fall out Boy. I love this song. I just added it to the IPod sense it lacked my type of music. I mean Sweet Dreams is a great song. (The cover by Marylyn Manson at least)

About a mile from my house, there are some woods I like to walk through on my way to school. They were dark, quiet, and had no frilly girly girls inside. But, what I hated more than the girly girls, was the drama queen of them all, Jennifer Brandon. The bitch of the school. She was a blond with small breasts, had rich parents, a pink Corvette, and the Captain of the football team as the hottest, most attractive boyfriend a girl could ever dream of. Not me though, he and Jennifer make me want to vomit... anyway back to the walk. I almost get there and I get the worst feeling in my stomach that I am being watched. I really hated the feeling. But I just ignored it.

When I got to school I got my IPod out and turned it off. The rule here is that you can't have electronics on the school property. I didn't want my crap to be taken way. I headed twards my locker and was suddenly pulled in to the ladies restroom. "What the hell?" I turned around and saw a sweet looking girl, she wore a white skirt, a pink T-shirt, cute converse, and to hold her long dirty blond hair back, a pink head band. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I scared you! I was just keeping you away from that rat, Jennifer." she said with a sweet tone. "She was telling everybody that she was going to have Kendal Evans kick your ass. I didn't want to see you get hurt again because of that bitch." she said looking out of the door of the bathroom. Kendal Evans was a huge muscular girl who could squish pretty much anybody with that thumb of hers.

"Oh, did she? Well, thanks for the warning. But, I need to go before I'm late to class." I say walking to the door. "OH! WAIT! What's your name?" she asked smiling. "Umm... My name is Taylor." I said turning back. "Okay Taylor, my name is Gillian." she said with a kawaii looking face.

"Gillian. Got it." I said exiting the bathroom with a sigh. Guess who's over at my locker waiting for me. Yep, the drama queen of all drama queens, The bitch of Montigrey High, Jennifer Brat Brandon. I walk over to my locker open it and am suddenly thrown to the ground. "What the fuck, Jennifer?!" I said yelling loudly. People started to look at me on the ground with Jennifer hovering over me. "Your toll is due, Taylor. Pay up." she said holding her hand out to me. "Umm... I'm sorry, did your blond hit you in the face again?" I say coming back at her. "Ha ha funny! Now pay me the Fucking money or I beat you into the ground along with your parents." She said with a serious tone. I stand up and close my locker. "You know Jennifer, bringing my parents into this blond moment of yours, isn't cool." I say walking away.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Taylor. It's probably because you're scared of me." I am suddenly tripped by one of her minions. Jennifer walks over to me and stabs her 3 inch high heel into my back. I yelp in pain. "Hmmm, what should I do, Delaney?" She asked her other minion. "U-Umm, beat her down?" Delaney said squeaking. "Okay, girls, help me beat the emo faggot down!" She said digging her heel deeper into my back. They all soon started to kick me and punch me harder and harder by the minute. Soon enough they were done and all left laughing, and I blacked out.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

I wake up and I'm in the school nurses office. "What? Uh...How did I get in here?" I say trying to sit up. "Oh wait, sweetie, don't sit up so fast!" the school nurse said rushing to me. "How did I get in here?" I asked slowly sitting up. "Oh, um, Jack Skyrose brought you in. He said he saw you on the floor bleeding, bruised, and knocked out cold." Oh my God. At that point I wanted to vomit all over the place. Jack is Jennifer's boyfriend. Ewe. "Okay, thanks. Oh, is there a bathroom?" I asked. she pointed to the right of her. The second I got up a sharp pain in my left leg shot through me. I opened the door and the first thing I see is a massive black bruise on my left eye. "Shit!" I say quietly so the nurse couldn't hear me. I check the rest of my body for more cuts and bruises. I sigh and exit the bathroom. "Oh, Taylor, your brother called and said he was going to pick you up around-oh, look at that." she said seeing my brother walk in and gasp slightly. "I'll tell you in the car." I say so he wouldn't ask questions. "Thank you." I say to the nurse as she waved goodbye.


End file.
